Над пропастью во лжи
by Anastasija Deutsch
Summary: Шарлотта называет Эдварда мудаком. На самом деле, все с этим согласны.


А в этом мире всё совсем не так, как вы привыкли это видеть. Притворство и ложь лежат повсюду чёрным снегом.

 **Лгать, лгать, лгать. Мне не нужна вечная жизнь без тебя.**  
 **Лгать, лгать, лгать. Создавать иллюзии и верить в сказки. Прятать эмоции и скрывать мысли.**  
 **Лгать, лгать, лгать. Я люблю тебя, Эдвард.**

Все без исключения Каллены любили быструю езду. Ветер треплет волосы, пронизывает тебя насквозь и, кажется, вот-вот и сам ветром станешь. Каллены любили хорошие машины.

Уитлок любил ветер из-за ощущения свободы, из-за схожести характеров. Он мог быть тихим, как поле перед битвой, или-же громким, завывая как волк.

Он был ветром.

Свон не любила быструю езду, высокие здания и крыши, предпочитая это всё книгам и домашним заботам. Её Каллен считал, что она стала идеальной.

Уитлок считал, что Свон лебедем так и не стала, погрязнув, как гадкий утёнок, в комплексах, неуверенности в себе и лжи. Конечно-же.

 **Ей лгали все, без исключения. Она к этому уже привыкла.**  
 **Ей недоговаривали все, без исключения. Заботясь о её нервах и психике.**  
 **Её считали слабой все, с одним исключением.**

Джаспер никогда не врал Белле, из-за чего очень часто негодовал Эдвард. Его выводили из себя иногда проявляющиеся солдафонские замашки брата, проявления «майора», которого все эти годы пыталась подавить Элис.

С Джаспером Белла была другая, это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Именно к нему она шла с вопросами или догадками. Как к другу, как к брату, как к человеку, которому она доверяла.

— Я не бываю груб с женщинами. Я просто не лгу и не приукрашаю. — отвечал Уитлок на любые замечания, на которые можно было так ответить. И в который раз это было правда — простая и чистая.

Джасперу не доверяли Беллу.

* * *

По небу плыли облака, а верхушка башни, казалось, вот-вот, да и заденет их. Даже сегодня все словно сговорились, отговаривая новообращенную вампиршу от поездки настолько далеко.

— Элис жаловалась, что моё будущее исчезло. — объявил Хейл, встречая девушку в разрушенном дверном проёме.

— Ох уж эти оборотни. — Та хитро улыбнулась, а затем и вовсе рассмеялась. — Что мы здесь, кстати, делаем?

Настала очередь Джаспера ухмыляться.

Пролёт за пролётом, и вот лестница позади. И ни капельки не смешно становится когда смотришь вниз. Вот и не человек уже, с координацией всё в порядке, но потаённые страхи не дают покоя.

— Красиво, правда?

— Красиво. — соглашается девушка, медленно подходя к краю. Наверное, он часто тут бывает. Что-то подсказывает ей это, ведь сколько она знает Джаспера, столько задумывалась о нем самом.

Неоднозначный, словно монета с двумя сторонами. Но не двуличный, ни в коем случае. Людей притягивает то, что противоположно их характеру, те сильные стороны, которых, возможно, недостает им самим.

Хейл никогда не пытался опекать Свон, даже несмотря на вроде-как существенную разницу в возрасте, составляющую более сотни лет. Он считал, что каждый имеет право на ошибки, причем только свои собственные.

Свон смотрит вниз, а там словно пропасть, и невольно замечает, насколько тут хорошо и свободно.

Дома не так.

Она делает каждый шаг осторожно, словно опасаясь, что под ногами вдруг разверзнется пропасть, в которую девушка непременно упадёт.

И страх высоты не даёт ей подняться выше в своих глазах. Это распространенная проблема людей с низкой самооценкой: в глубине души они считают все хорошее невозможным для себя, будто они этого не заслуживают.

Чем выше заберёшься, тем больнее падать.

 **«I can feel what you're feeling now — and you are worth it.»**

 **Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Одиночество, неверие, тоска, сомнения.**  
 **Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Я понимаю тебя, как никто другой не поймёт.**  
 **Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, и ты стоишь этого.**

Я всегда буду рядом.

Они сбегут ото всей этой семейки далеко на юг. Туда, где, несмотря на болезненные воспоминания, его дом.

Питер встретит их со своим постоянным «Я знал», ведь каждая их встреча начинается с этой фразы. Шарлотта обнимет Свон, как когда-то Элис делала. Только вот они совершенно разные.

И Белла жалела только о том, что не сумела ничего сказать Несси. Но она ведь будет счастлива, правда? У неё есть Джейк и все остальные Каллены, так ведь?

Действительно хочется верить в это.  
Но не хочется верить в то, что её дочь будет расти в круговороте лжи.

 **«Мама не хочет меня?»**  
 **«Она… занята сейчас».**  
 **«Она вернется?»**  
 **«Да, конечно, она любит тебя и папу»**

Скажи правду, Эдвард. Мама больше не любит папу.  
Скажи правду, Эдвард. Я прощаю тебя, если ты не будешь лгать своей дочери.  
Скажи ей правду, Эдвард. Гребаную правду.

 **«Ты оставила свою дочь».**  
 **«Я оставила тебя, Каллен, тебя и только тебя».**  
 **«Вернись ко мне, Белла. У нас снова будет все идеально».**  
 **«Нет больше «мы» или «нас», Каллен. Открой глаза и не лги себе. По крайней мере себе.**

Свон захлопывает свой телефон. Она хочет и плакать, и смеяться. Смеяться так громко, так отчаянно, чтобы этот смех звучал над самим Вашингтоном, чтобы они услышали ее.

 **«Ренесми отправляется со мной в Денали. Она сказала, что ей надоело ждать тебя».**  
 **«Что ты ей сказал?»**  
 **«Не твое дело. Она заслуживает лучшей матери».**

И когда заканчиваются просьбы, начинается провокация. Питер называет это беспроигрышной ситуацией и мрачно улыбается, Джаспер проклинает названного брата, Белла от отчаяния крушит лес, и Шарлотта называет Эдварда мудаком. На самом деле, все с этим согласны.

Я этого не допущу. — клянется Белла и набирает Джейка. Ренесми нужно знать правду, даже если она сломает каждое проклятое правило.

Иногда Питер зовет её Ловцом правды. Она улыбается и отмахивается. Потенциальная еда уже ждёт её бара, не догадываясь, что вместо девочки для битья встретят свою смерть.


End file.
